londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Friday 8th May 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 18 Common Tern, 50+ Swift, 5 Swallow, Sand Martin, 5 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall) * Canary Wharf: G C Grebe pair nesting Millwall. Inner Dock, 6 Common Terns South Dock 2 prospecting the raft, 8 Swifts (N P Senior) *Hampstead: 2 Swallow N past the 8th floor of the Royal Free Hospital, seen from my bed in Ward 8E (Andrew Haynes). * London Wetland Centre: drake Garganey on marsh, 2 Mandarin, 2 Teal, Bittern '''south side lake, Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank, 2 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern, 27 Stock Dove, 2 Swallow N, 3 Whinchat, Greenland Wheatear, Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail N (R.Kaye, M.Honey) Mid afternoon the '''Bittern flew from the main lake to the grazing marsh, walked across the marsh to the sluice bridge channel (videoed) where it 'boomed' at least twice, then flew to the west side of the causeway before flying to the NE corner of the reservoir lagoon. Drake Garganey still present at 17.30 and showing well at times on the marsh. One brood of 4 Lapwing chicks and 1 drop-in Little Egret (Martin Honey) *Richmond Park: Cuckoo, Red Kite (P. Burrowes-Smith et al per JW) *Totteridge Valley: Garden Warbler singing, 3 Swift, 5 Swallow, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, pair Bullfinch, 3 Lapwing, 2 Kestrel, usual common warblers (John Colmans) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 13 Barn Swallow N between 11:00 - 11:35 incl flock of eight (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 50+ Swallow west, 6 House Martin, 3-6 Sand Martin, 10+ Swift, Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, pr of Reed Bunting, 2 Egyptian Goose, Kestrel, 5 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Skylark (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 2 Gadwall, Egyptian Goose, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Swallow through, House Martin, 10+ Swift, singing Goldcrest, Goldfinch/Linnet hybrid (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Thursday 7th May 2015 *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher '''Top Field 1810 at least, Peregrine north (Alan Gibson, Bob Watts et al), Little Egret south over Wood Green Res 1716 (Dominic Mitchell), also 30+ Swift, 2 House Martin here am & 3 Swallows, House Martin north, Linnet, 2 Common Whitethroat (APOG) *Crayford Marshes: pair Egyptian Geese, 3 Gadwall, pair Shoveler, male '''Marsh Harrier, 2 Kestrel, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2+ Common Tern, 60+ Swift, 2+ Sand Martin,10+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin, 5 Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 7 Blackcap, 26 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitehroat, Sedge Warbler, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 18 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Corn Bunting (Ian Stewart) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 6 Common Tern, 4 Shelduck (Paul Hyland) *'EC2': Swallow WNW over Guildhall at 2.55pm + Common Whitethroat, (Ken Murray & Charles Fentiman). *Ewell Village: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 House Martin, 4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest (Neil Batten) *Cranford park : 2 Hobbies (Jim fell) *Fishers Green 'Island': 5 Buzzard, Oystercatcher, 30+ Common Tern, 30+ Swift, Cuckoo, 3 Nightingale, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 15+ Common Whitethroat, 6-7 Garden Warbler (small fall?), 20+ Blackcap, 2 Willow Warber, 8+ Chiffchaff, 6 Linnet (Simon Papps) *Hilly Fields Park: 4 Long-tailed Tit 2 adults, 2 juvs, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *King George V Res; 2 Hobby hawking insects, 1 male Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 3 Arctic Tern, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Clancy) *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 3 Swallows through 17:45, 4 House Sparrows at nests (Michael Mac) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Common Buzzard, 50+ Swift through, 13+ Swallow through, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler (Stuart Fisher) Hobby (Mike Messenger) *London Wetland Centre: Caspian Gull 2cy, c280 Herring Gull, Little Egret, Lapwing brood of 4 on scrape (J.Wilczur) Bittern '''(Birdguides '''NB 5th May record but just posted today!) *Margravine Cemetery: 13 Long-tailed Tit (first fledglings, 11, + parents), singing Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Minet CP: 30+ Whitethroat, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 16 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Goldcrest, 1 LIttle Owl, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Linnet, 15 Goldfinch, 3 Skylark, 1 Little Egret, 5 Swallow, 2 Swift, 5 Jays (Dave Bookless) *North Wembley: 3 Swift N (Neil Anderson) * Rainham Marshes: 1 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 1 Hobby, 5 LRP's, 4 tundrae type Ringed Plovers, 4 Whimbrel 1 Black-tailed Godwit and 2 Bar-tailed Godwits in Aveley Bay early on until pushed, 2 Common Snipe, 3 Common Sandpipers, 31 Common Terns, 1 Arctic Tern, 1 m Cuckoo, 161 Swift West + c.40 lingering, 54 Swallows West, 9 House Martins West, 4 Wheatears (1 m) all large Leucorhoa types, 43 Whitethroats, 3 Lesser Whitethroats, 3 Chiffchaffs, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 m Bearded Reedling (north boardwalk) (N P Senior) * Richmond Park: 4 Reed Bunting, 1 male Whinchat (Lawn Field) 1 Red Kite, mobbed by crows over the Pen Ponds. (Roger Kennedy) * St James's Park: 4 Swallow N at 14:30 and 2 Grey Wagtail (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: Curlew Sandpiper (Birdguides) *Southwark Park: Grey Wagtail on boating lake (John Cadera) *Tooting Common: 12 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Swift, Sparrowhawk (James Hudson) Pheasant (fem), Lesser Whitethroat (Twitter) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 4 Blackcap, 1 Dunnock calling from inside a hedge, 1 Chiffchaff singing, a Sparrowhawk performing a roller-coaster display flight overhead. (Mark Wardman) *Trent Park; Northern Wheatear,Common Buzzard, 3 Garden Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroat , 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Mandarin, 3 Stock Dove, Kestrel. ( Pete Lowman ) Wednesday 6th May 2015 *Alexandra Park: Whinchat 'mobile around cricket pitch perimeter 8:40-8:50, 1 Sand Martin, c.5 House Martin, c.10 Swallow and 20+ Swift around Wood Green Reservoir had moved on by 10:00, 1 Whitehroat at balancing pond (Gareth Richards). 35+ Swift, 6 House Martin 2000(Bob Watts) *Blackheath: Vanbrugh Pits/Dips: Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler all singing, the first three are local breeders. 1 Wheatear briefly on Blackheath proper and 2 Swallows west (Joe Beale). *Chelsea Bridge Wharf: Peregrine over, pr Grey Wagtail by railway (Neil Anderson) *Cowley (Pield Heath): 1 Swift. (Roger Dewey) *Foots Cray Meadows: Kestrel, Kingfisher, Swallow, Grey Wagtail, 10 Blackcap, Whitethroat, 7 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit inc 8+ juv, Jay, male Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley: 1 Common Tern, 1 Goldcrest, 3 Mallard families: 8y, 2y, 5y. 2 Blackcap, 1 Mistle Thrush. (Roger Dewey) *Minet Country Park, Hayes: c10 Whitethroat singing on territories, 1 Sparrowhawk, c20 Linnet. (Roger Dewey) *St James's Park: Lesser Whitethroat singing and showing well too in shrubs on N side of Lake just W of Blue Bridge at 08:15 & Reed Warbler in small reedbed between Horse Guards Parade and Cafe (Frank Nugent). Single Swift overhead (Will Rose) Adult Lesser Black-backed Gull on lake but no sign of Lesser Whitethroat at 13:25 (James Hudson) *Orpington (Blenheim School Polling Station) 4 Swifts (Jo East) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Lesser Whitethroat in song, 4 Swallow, Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk male, Kestrel, 2 Lapwing, usual common warblers (John Colmans) *Twickenham Station: pr Red-crested Pochard on adjacent River Crane + 3 Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: 20 + Swift, 5 Swallow, 2-3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Nuthatch, Kingfisher, 4 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 10 + Swift (Nick Croft) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields 4.30-5.30pm: 1 male Whinchat rapeseed field, 1 male and 1 female Wheatear sports field inactive lying low to sit out the gale! Garden Warbler singing in woods, Green Woodpecker flushed from grass field, 2 Whitethroat,1 Chiffchaff. (David Martens) *Woodford Green: A ''dark '''Red Kite over Woodford Green at 9.20am. (Ken Murray) Tuesday 5th May 2015 *Alexandra Park: 5+ Swift, 2 Swallow 1900 (Bob Watts) *Barking Creekmouth: 4 Oystercatchers, 6 Dunlin through East, 11 Common Terns, 1 adult Little Gull, 61 Swifts through West, 120+ Swallows and c.40 House Martins through North-West. (N P Senior) *Battersea Park: 3 Swallow straight through, pr Red-crested Pochard, Great-crested Grebe and Coot on nests about 2 metres apart, 6 Starling (Michael Mac). * Crossness: Common Sandpiper, 3 Dunlin, Hobby, 2 Marsh Harriers (Imm m and female), 5 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Swallow, House Martin, steady passage of Swift (60+), 3 Reed Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 7 Whitethroat, (Ralph Todd) * Finsbury Park: the local swifts returned today (G Sawtell) * Hampstead Heath: 1 Swift, a few individual Swallows and House Martins, pair Blackcap. (MBS) * Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 2 Swallow straight through, 2 Swifts both personal first in Inner London this year (Michael Mac). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Red Kite '''(12:38), '''Hobby East, 280 Swift through SW (most in afternoon), c40 Swallow N, 2 Sand Martin, 14 House Martin, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 4 Black-headed Gull over, also early am: Fox carring dead cock Pheasant (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern (see photo) flew from marsh to north shore of lake at 10.55 (J. Wilczur, M. R. Honey), 2 Teal - pair, 4 smallish waders flew W duing heavy shower 07.45, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, c90 Black-headed Gull including c30 nests, c410 Herring Gull, c20 Swift, 1m Wheatear (J.Wilczur), plus 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Common Snipe and a Peregrine low over entrance (Martin Honey); 1 Little Egret escorted down to grazing marsh by several crows 17:10 (Sue Barry) *Pinner Park Farm: female Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, Swallow north-west, Kestrel, 19 Stock Dove & 45 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler reeling, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Clancy) *St James's Park: 3 Swift and a Grey Wagtail (Frank Nugent). *Streatham: 5 Swift back above annual nest colony (T B) *Tate Modern, Bankside SE1 (eastern end near river): 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Grey Wagtail (Simon Fogg, Reuben Braddock) *Thorpe Park: 2 Wigeon, 36 Common Tern and a Dunlin (Kevin Duncan) *Tooting Common: One Swallow over Triangle field. Blackcap,Green Woodpecker and Sparrowhawk on nest in Bedford woods (Will Rose) *Tottenham Hale. Kingfisher on River Lea opposite my flat at 18.00. Taking refuge from the wind I reckon. (Quentin Given) * Tufnell Park N19: 3 Swifts mid-morning (Francis Tusa) * Upper Norwood SE19 : Red Kite over and around 9.30am Queen Mary Road -mobbed by crows and flew SE.(L Leadbeater) * West Harrow (Pinner Road): Hobby over at 10:30 (Jon Ridge). * Wormwood Scrubs: 24 Swift this morning (Iolo Williams) Monday 4th May 2015 *Alexandra Park: 3 Swift including one partially albino, 4 House Martin, Sand martin, Common Buzzard Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones) *Barnehurst (over railway line/station area): Approx 20 Swift (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: Hobby 2 N, male Peregrine, Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 17 Common Tern, 50+ Swift, 30+ Swallow N, Yellow Wagtail over calling (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Swallow w, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Charing Cross Hospital: 2 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). * Cowley, Uxbridge: Red Kite over garden near Brunel University 14.05 (Alex Randall) * Crayford Marshes: Male Marsh Harrier, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby, Peregrine, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 8+ Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 5 Whimbrel, 4+ Common Tern, 10-20 Swift, 3 Sand Martin, 16+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin, 4 Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 5 Blackcap, 23 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 13 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Corn Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crossness: Marsh Harrier (usual bird) and Little Egret in the paddocks, 35 Gadwall and Oystercatcher at the outfall, 5 Swallows west along river, 3 Lapwings north and 4 1st-summer Common Gulls (Richard Bonser) *Dalston: 3 Swift Dalston swift arrival dates: 4 May (2015), 5 May (2014), 7 May (2013), 6 May (2012). (Jon Agar) *East India Dock Basin: 3 Shelduck on basin + 7 in from the east and north along the Lea Valley, 1 Common Buzzard SW, 1 male Kestrel displaying,1 Hobby high NW, pair of Little Ringed Plovers, 132 Herring Gulls, 1 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull, 12 GBB Gulls, 14 Lesser Black-backed Gulls - gulls mostly on Blackwall Beach, 12 Common Terns, 4 House Martins East, 2 Barn Swallows East, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcaps, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Reed Warblers, 1 Jay, 4 linnets, 1 1st summer male Reed Bunting (N P Senior). * Eltham SE9: Sky watching from garden 11.00 - 14.00 3 Buzzard high SW. 1 Peregrine N, 1 Sparrowhawk SE. 1 Kestrel N. Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Swallow, 5 Swift over. (Rich Jones). * Fairlop Waters:2 Common Terns,Little Owl,2 Little Ringed Plovers,Buzzard,Egyptian Goose,3+Sedge Warblers,Reed Warbler (Alan Bell) * Farthings Down, Coulsdon, Croydon: 1 m Yellowhammer singing, 1 Whitethroat singing, at least 2 Skylarks singing. (Roger Dewey) * Fisher's Green, Lee Valley: Nightingale (showing v. well), Hobby, 2 Reed Warblers (Alan Hobson). 7 Nightingale, 2 Garden Warbler, 50+ Swift, 1 Swallow, Common Whitethroat,' '''Rook,. Peacock Butterfly, Holly Blue, Brimstone, Orange Tip. Hairy Dragonfly first for this year. (Shailesh Patel, Bob Husband and RSPB NW London Group) * Frays Farm Meadows: Grasshopper Warbler (Michael Robinson) *Gallions Reach: Little Egret, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Common Sandpiper, 17 Swallow, 3 Wheatear; 2 Green Hairstreak (Gary A James & Paul Davis). * Hackney Marshes: male Stonechat at 09:00 in trees at N end of mown area of main marsh, near the easternmost set of wooden blocks. ~30 Swift over Millfields at 11:00 (Alastair Dent) * Hanwell W7: 2 Swift W & flocks of up to 20+ hawking o'head on & off during day (my first for the yr), 2 Swallow N, 2 Sparrowhawk 1 low 2nd hi amongst Swift, Hobby N, 2 House Sparrow m & f (not a common sight from my garden but have become so recently) (Rob Mills) * Hampstead Heath: '''Red Kite '''NW at 10:45, Hobby hunting over Parliament Hill at 15:00 &15:40, Common Buzzard drifted W from 12:15, the same or another E from 13:20, at least 100 Common Swift includes c75 over Cohen's Field, 22 Swallow, 6 House Martin, singing Willow Warbler in Cohen's Field, 3 Common Tern, 4 House Sparrow in hedge near bandstand, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Linnet S (Frank Nugent). * Ickenham Marsh; Little Egret, pr Grey Wagtail, 5 Whitehroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, pr Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, 2 House Martin, 4 Swallow, 15 Swift (Nigel Dodd) * KGV Reservoir: 3 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 male '''Ring Ouzel', 2 Northern Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 White Wagtail (Neville Smith). * Kemnal Woods, Chislehurst: Tawny Owl chased from roost by Jay, 3 Swallows flying south (Conrad Ellam) * Lewisham: 2 Swift @ 8.15 (Conrad Ellam) * Little Britain, Uxbridge: 2 Common Tern 1 Hobby (Alex Randall) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Buzzard, 5 Redshank, Snipe, Jack Snipe, 32 Stock Dove, 8 Common Tern, 25 Swift, 2 Whinchat, Grey Wagtail NE, Yellow Wagtail NW, 2 Skylark SW...one of which was singing, Whitethroat, 11 Swallow N, Hairy Dragonfly (R.Kaye) Plus 1m Wheatear (Martin Honey) * Minet CP: 3 Swift (first here this year), 6 Swallow, 2 Sedge Warbler, 30 Whitethroat, 22 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Kestrel, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Bullfinch, 9 Linnet, 8 Goldfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Reed Bunting (Dave Bookless) *Osterley Park: Chiffchaff, 2 Common Tern, Cormorant, 5 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall, 3 Great Crested Grebe (1 chick & 1 on nest), Grey Heron, Herring Gull, 21+ Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Mandarin, 4 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, Pied Wagtail, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 7 Stock Dove (Richard Woolley). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Little Owl, 8 Swift, 6 Swallow north-west, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 22 Stock Dove, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 5 Goldfinch & 32 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: male Common Redstart at 1700 (Martin Shepherd) * Rotherhithe: 1st-summer Common Gull from Greenland Pier, 4 Common Terns including one on rafts at Surrey Water, 3 Black-headed Gulls east and 1st Swift of the year over Surrey Water (Richard Bonser) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Buzzard S, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine, 5 Swift (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: Cuckoo, 4+ Swifts, 3+ Martin, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, 4 Garden Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Mistle & Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Skylark (display flight), Reed Bunting, Red Kite - hovering low over Stanwell Moor village (J & B Francik) * Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 6 Common Swift (returning breeders) (Neil Batten). * Stratford Olympic Park: Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Common Whitethroat, 8 Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Reed Bunting, 7+ Swift through, 19 Swallow North, 5+ Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, Common Tern, Stock Dove, Peregrine, male Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) * Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, 1 possibly 2 Buzzard, 2 Red Kite (1 with wing moult), Sparrowhawk, Hobby, Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 2+ Little Ringed Plover, 5 Lapwing, 6 Swift, pr Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 14 Swallow, 13 Blackcap, Garden Warbler (unusual here), 10 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Chiffchaff, c7 Rook (birds going to + fro), 2m Reed Bunting, Linnet, 2 Bullfinch calling (Neil Anderson/G. Westley/Nigel Dodd) Also Cuckoo seen/heard by another observer. * Tottenham Marshes: Pied Flycatcher, 10.15am near car park (Jean-patrick Elmes) *Totteridge Valley: Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 14 Whitethroat, 19 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Swift, 3 Lapwing, Common Buzzard. (Ian Ellis) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Great-spotter woodpecker, 5 Blackcaps, Wrens in full voice (Mark Wardman) *walthamstow Reservoirs: Dunlin, 2/3 common sandpipers on lockwood, Spotted Flycatcher in willows between maynards, Hobby hunting and perched on and around number 3., 100's swifts over warricks early am( Paul Whiteman, Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + Swift, 20 + Swallow, 3 House Martin, Sand Martin, Garden Warbler with nesting material, Willow Warbler still, 5-6 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 12 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 20 + Swift,10+ Swallow, 3 House Martin, 2 Hobby, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, 4 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, singing Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Yeading Brook meadows: Little Egret, 2 Buzzard (local bird + very high bird passing over), 2 Kestrel, 16 Swift, pr Skylark, 7 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, teneral Broad-bodied Chaser (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) Sunday 3rd May 2015 *Alexandra Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2 Swallows (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 female Grey Wagtail, 2 singing Song Thrushes, 5 Blackcaps, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warblers. (N P Senior) *Brent Reservoir: Common Snipe, Dunlin on mud & 1 north, 2 Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, c50 Swift, 5 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 3 Little Egrets in 11.25, then E (Brent Birders) *Canons Park (HA8): 1 Swift, 1 Blackcap (Shailesh Patel, Bob Husband and RSPB NW London Group) *Clapton (E5): Swallow over house (David Collins) *Crayford Marsh: Hobby, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Dunlin, Bar-tailed Godwit, 8 Whimbrel, 2 Redshank, 2 Cetti's Warbler (James Palmer) *Crossness: 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 3 Whimbrel, 1 Dunlin, 1 Sand martin NW, 1 SWallow NW (John Archer) *East India Dock Basin: 3 Shelduck, 17 Tufted, 1 male Kestrel, 1 male Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Terns on rafts with a further 7 in and out, 21 GBB Gulls, 48 Herring Gulls, 12 LBB Gulls mostly on Blackwall Beach, 1 Sand martin east, 2 Blackcaps, 1 Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warblers (3 singing). (N P Senior) *Foots Cray Meadows: 14 Tufted Duck, 42 Herring Gull, 2 Swift, Kingfisher, Sand Martin, Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail, 19 Blackcap, Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 1-2 Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Fulham: Red Kite over Fulham Palace Road around 4pm seen from allotments (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: adult Kittiwake upriver 11.03, 13 Arctic Terns, Dunlin. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Greenwich Peninsula: Wheatear m, 2 Stock Dove in Meantime Nursery, 5 Reed Warbler, 4 in Ecology Park & 1 in reed terrace, Ciffchaff in Ecology Park, Whitethroat, 4 Linnet in Southern Park (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Common Swift, 2 Common Tern at the Boating Pond, 2 Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond and 3 Swallow NW (Frank Nugent). *Headstone Moat: Swift, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff & 2 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *KGV Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe South basin, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler (Neville Smith,Tony Clancy & Andrew Middleton). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern '''showing well from Peacock Tower, '''Jack Snipe, 3 Snipe, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 5 Redshank, 4 Common Tern, male Peregrine with prey (Starling?) flew to Hospital, 11 Swift, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat singing (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur, S.Fogg) *Northolt + Greenford CP: Sparrowhawk, 3 singing Reed Warbler, 3 singing Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Linnet over, 9 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, 5 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Grey Heron, 17 Stock Dove & 74 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rye Meads: 8 Black Tern, 2 Greenshank, Cuckoo, Yellow Wagtail (Vicky Buckel - Herts website) *Rainham Marshes: Raven, 2 Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, Cuckoo, 3 Hobby (Twitter - Shaun Harvey) 2 Whimbrels, Kestrel, 2 - 3 Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 3 Little Egrets, 2 Skylarks (Alan Hobson). *Staines Moor: Whinchat (Michael Robinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Cuckoo singing 1st site record since possibly 1990 (Graham Cox, Paul Barham) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 2 Common Sands, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Yellow Wagtail north; East Warwick: 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtails (Adam Winstanley, Stuart Fisher, David Bradshaw) 15 Arctic Terns north over West Warwick @ 11am, 2 Hobby (SF per Stephen Harris) Saturday 2nd May 2015 * Kensington Gardens: Little Owl in usual sweet chestnut, near Peter Pan (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Alexandra Park: 2SwLlow, Sand Martin,House Martin 0935 Wood Green Res (Gareth Richards) *Brent Reservoir: Annual Spring Bird Count today — 68 species: Oystercatcher, Dunlin, Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Peregrine, 7 Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 32 Blackcap & 12 Chiffchaff (Brent Birders) *Cheshunt: 3 Hobby, 3 Swift, 7 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (Aaron Clements-Partridge) *Crayford Marshes: 60+ Mallard inc broods of 14,13, 8+, pair Gadwall, Little Egret, 1-2 Marsh Harrier, Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 2 Redshank, 7 Whimbrel, 2 Swift, 10+ Swallow, 30+ Pied Wagtail, 3-4 Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 2+ Blackcap, 10+ Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, 3-4 Cetti's Warbler, 11 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Corn Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Fir & Pond Woods nr Potters Bar: Willow Warbler singing male, 2 Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 3 Little Ringed Plovers (2 males squabbling vigorously), 7 Common Terns + 6 downstream, 2 first-summer Common Gulls, 2 Swifts, 1 Barn Swallow, 1 male Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail north, 2 Blackcaps, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Sedge Warbler, 3 Reed Warblers. (N P Senior) *E3: singing Black Redstart '''early am (Stuart Fisher) *Ewell, Banstead Road: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Common Whitethroat, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Pheasant, at least 20 Stock Dove in the grounds of LA Fitness (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Common Swift, 1 Common Tern at Men's Pond briefly, 1 Grey Wagtail at Highgate 1 Pond, 2 Greylag Goose (uncommon here), 2 House Sparrow (also uncommon here) still using hedge near bandstand, 4 Collared Dove (2 pair), Common Buzzard over NE at 11:45 (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, m Pochard x Tufted hybrid, Oystercatcher, 3 Snipe, Jack Snipe, 3 Swift, Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, 2 House Sparrow in Fulham! (R.Kaye) 2 Garden Warbler, 5 more Swift and late pm one '''Bittern (S side of main lake), which has apparently been around for a few days (Martin Honey) *Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret over east, 2 Little Owl, Common Buzzard, 2 singing Blackcap, 2 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Stock Dove & 51 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Greenshank, 5 Whimbrel, 3 Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Hobby, Cuckoo, 2 Buzzard, Marsh Harrier, Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, House Martin, 25+ Swift, Bearded Tit (heard and seen by others), 2 Oystercatcher (Oliver Simms). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Gadwall, Peregrine Falcon, Cetti’s Warbler, singing Whitethroat, 2 Grey Wagtail, m Reed Bunting (TeRNS) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 Red Kite w over 20:00 pursued by Carrion Crow (Neil Batten). *Sutcliffe Park: 3 Reed Warblers, 2 Blackcap, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Little Grebe. (P Kite) Friday 1st May 2015 *Brent Reservoir: pair Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 16 Common Tern (4 on rafts), 31 roosting Cormorants, 30+20 Swift, Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler nr hide (Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater Lake: Cuckoo m riverside, 9 Common Terns, Gadwall, 30+ Swift, 3 Swallow, 20+ House Martin, 3 + Cetti’s Warbler, 3 + Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Buntings m + f, Reed Warbler, Blackcaps, Red Kite, Buzzard x 2 (Dan Pinkham) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Reed Warbler singing, 3 Blackcap singing, 3 Common Tern, 2 Shelduck, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Song Thrush singing, Canada Goose pair nesting on pier (John Archer) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 singing Reed Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Jays nest building (Neil Batten) *Ewell, Priest Hill: 1 Common Swift, 1 Garden Warbler (Steve Gale) *Gallions Reach: 2 Hobby, Whimbrel, Common Sandpiper, 2 Swallow. (Gary A James). *Margravine Cemetery: intruding Peregrine Falcon at 11:30am chased E by resident tiercel (public site), Sparrowhawk, Common Whitethroat (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakwood Park, N14: Willow Warbler song switching (Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler songs) still present in trees nr Conservation Pond 08:35 (Robert Callf) *Pinner Park Farm: male Whinchat,' '''2 Hobby, 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Little Owl, 3 Linnet over, Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 3 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Jay & 57 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Quill Street, Alperton W5: '''Red Kite' soaring overhead at 10:05 pursued by Carrion Crows, singing Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, Pectoral Sandpiper from 12:50-13:30 at least on Target Pools from viewing platform, 20 Dunlin, 3 Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, Black-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, 9 Common Terns, 10+ Common Swifts, male Whinchat, 3 Northern Wheatears (Dominic Mitchell et al); Cuckoo in the woodlands & 2 Peregrine (Alan Shearman). *Rotherhithe: 1st-summer Common Gull Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *St James's Park: Reed Warbler singing in main reed-bed (Andrew Self); Peregrine soaring over the Park, a single Black-headed Gull N and Grey Wagtail on the Lake (Frank Nugent). *Tottenham Marsh: 2 Sedge Warbler (South Marsh), 7+ singing Common Whitethroat, singing Lesser Whitethroat (Wild marsh east), Common Tern over Lockwood (Stuart Fisher). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 3 Kestrel, 3 Lapwing, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Cormorant over, good numbers of singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff and Whitethroat (John Colmans). *Walthamstow Marshes: Lesser Whitethroat still singing in the bushes between the Flood Relief Channel and the railway line, opposite the paddocks, at 09:00, plus 1 Common Tern flying north up the canal (Alastair Dent). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood and a singing Cetti's Warbler on No 3 (David Bradshaw). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Swallow, House Martin, Swift, 5-6 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, pr of Reed Bunting, singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 25+ singing Blackcap (OSW), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Gadwall, fledged Long-tailed Tit (Nick Croft/Tim Harris). *Whitings Hill / Arkley Fields:- 2 male Whinchats on rapeseed plantation with 2 Wheatears. Skylark (ascending with song), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Buzzards and 2 Stock Doves. (Geoff Crabtree and Tony Clancy). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}